gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Tennis
Tennis is an activity in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Description Tennis is unlocked after the mission Complications. It is an activity that can be done with dates or as a challenge against computer opponents with several different difficulty levels. Before starting, the player can select the numbers of sets you wish to play and the difficulty. There are several different shot types the player may use, such as lobs, topspins and backspins. You can also win money by winning a game of tennis. It is only available if playing as Michael or Trevor. Unlike golf, tennis can be played at any time of day or night. The game clock will also be stopped. The player is required to win a game of tennis in order to achieve 100% Completion in GTA V. Playing tennis improves the character's Strength stat, and a higher Strength improves the character's tennis game. Player Opponents Amanda-GTAV-Tennis.png|Amanda De Santa is available as an opponent either on the court behind her house or when playing tennis while spending time with her husband. Donato-GTAV.png|Donato Jimmy-GTAV-Tennis.png|Jimmy De Santa - Jimmy is available as an opponent during friend activities when playing as Michael or Trevor. Michael-GTAV-Tennis.png|Michael De Santa - Michael is available as an opponent during friend activities when playing as Trevor. Norman-GTAV-Tennis.png|Norman Rae-GTAV-Tennis_Outfit.png|Rae Trevor-GTAV-Tennis.png|Trevor Phillips - Trevor is available as an opponent during friend activities when playing as Michael. Court Locations There are 8 Tennis court locations in Los Santos (Location Guide). *Chumash Hotel Courts, Great Ocean Highway *Michael's Court, Michael's mansion - This location becomes unavailable between Did Somebody Say Yoga? and Reuniting the Family unless if Michael and Trevor hangout. *Richman Hotel Courts, West Eclipse Boulevard. *USLA Campus Courts, Picture Perfect Drive. *Vespucci Apartments Courts, Palomino Avenue. *Vespucci Courts, Vespucci Beach *Vinewood Apartments Courts, Elgin Avenue. *Weazel Courts, Dorset Drive. Gallery Snapshot - 4.png|Amanda playing tennis. Tennis_Gameplay1-GTAV.jpg|Pre-release video still of tennis with Michael and Jordan. Controls Tennis_Gameplay2-GTAV.jpg|Playstation controls. Tennis-GTAV-XboxControls.png|Xbox controls. Tennis-GTAV-PCControls.png|PC Keyboard controls. Video Rewards Rewards for winning a game (length of game does not change reward): *Easy: $14 *Medium: $25 *Hard: $36 Trivia *It is possible for Trevor to play tennis on Michael's private court without Michael by climbing the western wall of his property and jumping the court fence. When the match is started, he will be playing against Amanda. Trevor and Amanda will share amusing banter throughout the match that reflects their antipathetic feelings toward each other. *Due to a rare glitch, if the player battles Trevor in a tennis match as Michael, Trevor will sometimes be holding a gun attached to the racket. This can also happen to Michael if playing as Trevor. The glitch is most likely caused by making both protagonists draw their weapons and starting a game before they can holster their weapon, leaving the weapon still in their hands. *If playing against either Michael, Trevor or Amanda, they (as opponents) share the same win-pose animations as any other computer opponent in the game. This is most likely due to the opponent becoming an NPC and all opponents have the same winning animations, same goes to both Michael and Trevor. If challenged either Michael or Trevor, they technically become an NPC. The protagonist the player controls at the time has unique animations (Michael being proud of himself and Trevor somewhat amusingly hostile). *Tennis is the only side-mission required for the 100% of GTA V that cannot be played as Franklin. Related Pages *Tennis racket *Michael's House es:Tenis de:Tennis ru:Теннис fr:Tennis hu:Tenisz Category:Features Category:Features in GTA V Category:Friend Activities in GTA V Category:Minigames Category:Sports Category:Hobbies and Pastimes